Easy, I missed you!
by Dragonic-blast
Summary: A Nejiten oneshot with hints of Shikatema. To be away from the one you love is never easy, both Tenten and Temari knows this very well. Note: Happy ending XD


**I know, I know... I should continue with my other story... but I've had this in my head for months and I needed to get it out! Please tell me what you think, okay?**

* * *

I looked out at the streets of Konoha through the window. It was autumn so the leaves started to get a shade of red, brown or yellow. Autumn also meant a lot of work like, picking the last apples from the trees or picking berries to make soup or jam. Luckily I already had done the most of it. I lived alone so I didn't need so many berries to soup and jam. And I hadn't got any apple tree either.

I turned my gaze from the window and looked down at the pastry, which lied on the table. I didn't know why I had bought this"vacuum cleaner". I took a gulp of the tea I had order and looked around in the house. I was in a café. A very old one actually... or at least it seemed old, but maybe the owners had furnish it like that by purpose. The tables and the chairs were by wood. The walls had a colour of dark purple and the borders were by wood too. Guess which material the counter was... Right! Wood, of course!

The bell by the door tinkled and a girl with a sprawly blond hair ran in. I recognized her directly. It was Temari, my best friend since a long time. She looked around in the café until her eyes found me. She smiled and ran up to my table.

- Hey Tennie! Long time no see, huh? She gives me a fast hug. Temari lives in Suna with her two brothers, Gaara and Kankuro, and a trip from Suna to Konoha takes at least three days, so it's not too often we see each other. Temari thinks Tenten, my real name, is way too formal so she calls me Tennie instead. I don't mind.

- Hey! Yeah, it's been some time. I'm glad you're here again! Take a seat. I point at the chair on the other side of the table.

Temari sits down but she seems to hesitate a bit.

- You're not in a rush, are you? I ask as I notice the hesitation.

Temari begins to play with a toothpick troubled, but she stayed quiet. I watch her move the toothpick from one hand to another and wonder if I should force her to tell me or just let it pass. Temari puts the toothpick and begins to stare up at the roof instead. Then I notice that she's blushing. Now I understood the reason for her silence.

- Oh, I see! You were going to see Shikamaru, weren't you?! I grin as Temari's face turns from a shade of light pink to dark red. Shikamaru Nara is more or less Temari's boyfriend. He lives in Konoha too. He's one of the laziest people I've ever met!

- N- NO! W-why would I ever want to see that lazy ass?! Temari answers definite, but her red face and stuttering revealed the truth. Temari's very proud and for her to admit that she's in love is like one on a million.

- Take it easy. It's not like I'm going to tell anybody... I say and roll my eyes.

Temari mumbles something about that it's best for me or else she's going to kill me. I would like to see her try.

A waitress comes up to our table and asks if we want something. Temari orders some apple juice and a strawberry pastry. I don't order something; I still have my pastry to deal with.

- So how have you been lately, Tennie? Temari asks as the waitress leaves us. I was thinking about asking her why she was changing the subject but decided that I had tortured her enough.

- Just fine, I've had some busy days on the weapon store but it's always like that in autumn. I work on a weapon store to get some money to pay the bills for my apartment, at days. I've always liked weapons of some reason, so the job fits me perfectly.

- Well, it's pretty same with me too... Temari answers. The waitress returns with Temari's juice and pastry. Temari takes piece of the pastry and looks out through the window.

I decide to try the pastry. It wasn't that bad actually, a little sweet for my taste but otherwise it was very good. Then Temari turns her head and smirks at me.

- So... How're things going with Neji? I feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Neji Hyuuga is my boyfriend. Luckily he lives in Konoha, but right now... he's gone. I always feel sad when I think about it.

Temari seemed to notice and asks:

- Hey, is everything alright? You haven't broke up, have you?

- No... at least I don't think so... I smile a sad smile.

Temari's look darkned

- What. Has. He. Done. To. You?! Has he been cheating on you?! Oh I knew that guy wasn't-

- TEMARI! Calm down! It's nothing like that! He's just... gone...

Temari looks at me with a serious expression on her face. I look down at the table to not meet her gaze. And as serious as her expression was, she asks:

- What happened?

I closed my eyes and took a gulp of the tea. I made a face because of the tea, which was cold now.

- Tenten… I'm waiting for an answer…

- Wow… What happened with "Tennie"?

- Stop avoiding the subject.

I sigh and decided it was best to tell her.

- We always had much to do, especially he… You know, with all the piano concerts and stuff. Neji was a piano player. A very good one. At first he worked at a ballet school, as their "music". But he stopped because of the low salary. But he soon got a new job.

Temari gave me a look who told me to continue.

- He's on tour in China now.

Temari was quiet for a long while. Her onyx colored eyes sparkled the special sparkle they always did when she felt pity for someone or something

- Hey… how long has it been since you two last spoke to each other?

- A couple of months… I answered and turned my gaze out through the window again. The leaves were flying in the wind. But there, under a tree I could see a couple kissing passionate. I felt a sting of pain in my heart. It was true that Neji was gone, but that didn't mean I didn't miss him. I missed his voice, his strong arms who hold me… but most of all, I missed his kisses. But… it had been such a long time since he left and… did he miss me? Had he met someone else? Did he even remember me?...

Temari looked at her friend. She knew exactly how she felt. How it hurt to be away from the one you loved so dearly. She knew how you doubt but still trust the man, How you think he has forget you and moved on… Herself was experienced with all those feelings. That was why she took every single chance that came her way, to visit Konoha.

- Hey, Tennie…

I snapped out of my thoughts. I turned my head towards my friend.

- …Why don't you call him? I looked at Temari for a while. Her eyes still had the same sparkle as before.

- Oh… I've thought about it sometimes… but it's maybe best to let it all end slowly and quiet… As fast as I said that I knew I was going to regret it big time. All you how know Temari knows that she's not the type who let it all end "slowly and quiet", she's the one who makes a drama out of it.

- Quiet?! No, it's much better to make a scene! Come on! Call him! I didn't know if it was such a great idea. I wasn't really the type who made a big scene of everything.

- Are you sure?… I mean- Temari didn't let me end the sentence.

- Absolutely! Make him suffer! How could he allow himself to not call you?! Temari said and laughed.

For once in my life I had to admit, Temari was right! I shouldn't be the one to suffer for his tour! He should be the one to call and keep contact!

- You're right! Wait… I took out my phone from my pocket and begin to browse through my connections until I found Neji's name. I didn't hastitate a bit before I pulled the green receiver who would make me call him. I put the phone to my ear as the first signal could be heard.

In the same moment as I heard the first signal the door to the café opened, the bell tinkled and in came… Neji! He hold his phone who was ringing, in his hand and smiled. He looked at me and said:

- Some people call this a coincidence.

- NEJI?! I stood up so quickly that my chair fell. I didn't care if people was staring, which they were. I ran up to him but stopped when I was right in front of him.

- W-what are you doing here? I asked him and blushed. He was so handsome! His lavender eyes, his coffee brown hair… I had almost forgot about that.

- Easy… I missed you. At this sentence, I blushed even more. HE HAD ACTUALLY MISSED ME!!! I felt like crying of happiness.

- B-but the tour… you're gonna be- I got interrupted by Neji who put a finger on my lips.

- It's okay Tenten, don't worry. Everything's gonna be just fine… And to seal that promise he kissed me. A soft but tender kiss. And I believed him, everything would be alright… as long as he would stay with me!

* * *

**What do you think huh? I got the idea from a magazine. Neji maybe was a little bit OOC... but well... I needed him to be like that now... XD**


End file.
